Un problème ?
by Mael-kun
Summary: Il est sortit cette nuit, encore, et elle aussi.


**Bonsoiiir ! Cet Os a été écrit pour la 91 ème nuit du FoF sur le thème Addiction  
** **Il a été écrit en environ 1 heure  
** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

 **Bonne lecture  
** **Review ?**

* * *

Il rentra sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller la maison endormie. Lentement il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa sous la couverture comme s'il y avait toujours été, comme s'il n'était pas sortit. Il s'endormit.  
Le réveil sonna à 8 heures. Il l'arrêta d'un coup et se leva en baillant. Fatigué, il était fatigué. Il gagna le salon où il y retrouva ses amis. Ils déjeunèrent puis la plupart sortirent pour aller travailler. Comme il commençait plus tard, il resta seul avec Luna pour qui c'était un jour de repos.

"-T'es sortit hier soir."

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix contrairement aux discutions qu'il avait pu avoir avec Hermione sur le sujet dans lesquelles celle-ci lui avait fait une liste de reproche dont il ne se souvenait même pas avoir écouté la moitié.

"-Oui, admit-il"

La blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

"-Je ne veux pas te faire la moral Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
-Je sais Luna, je sais  
-En tout cas, si tu veux me parler ma porte est ouverte  
-Merci"

Il la remerciait mais il doutait sérieusement lui parler de ses problèmes un jour. Luna était sûrement la meilleure confidente qu'on puisse avoir mais il n'avais pas envie de parler de ça à qui que soit. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement un problème mais il préférait l'ignorer, ça le rendait moins réel à ses yeux. Il lui sourit et la jeune femme embrassa sa joue avant de gagner sa chambre pour se reposer.  
Harry avala un nouveau café puis se prépara. Quand son téléphone portable sonna il soupira en regardant le numéro mais il répondit.

"-Hello  
-Salut, tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
-Rien et toi ?  
-Ça te dis qu'on se voit ?  
-Je suis déjà sortit hier babe  
-Quel dommage...  
-Arrête, ne prends pas cet voix avec moi, c'est déloyal !  
-Mais je n'ai rien fait.. Je me disais juste que c'était dommage que tu ne viennes pas ce soir, ça aurait été cool..  
-Rhaaa ! Je vais me faire tuer tu le sais ça !?  
-Ça veux dire que tu acceptes ?  
-22 heures au feu, sois pas en retard  
-A ce soir !  
-A ce soir.."

Il soupira, il n'avais pas réussi à refuser. Pourtant on lui répétait trop qu'il devrait, même lui en était conscient. Il regarda l'heure, il avait encore le temps d'aller parler à Luna, il en avait besoin. Il toqua et la blonde vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire.

"-C'était lui, au téléphone ?  
-Oui  
-Tu sortira hein ?  
-Oui  
-Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Oui  
-Je t'écoutes  
-Ça m'énerves, j'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Tu crois que c'est normal ?  
-Peut-être  
-Et je pourrais faire quoi pour arrêter  
-Harry, je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais réfléchis juste un peu, tu veux vraiment arrêter ?  
-Non.., souffla-t-il  
-Ils te disent tous que tu devrais et tu voudrais les écouter mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider, n'est-ce pas. Ça ne te fait pas de mal alors tu peux continuer. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.  
-Mais, ils disent tous que c'est malsain, que je devrais arrêter de tout lui céder, qu'on est même pas ensemble  
-Tu n'arrête que si tu en as envie, tant que ça n'impacte pas sur ta santé ou sur ton moral.  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui. Tiens, je vais venir avec toi ce soir, ne t'en fais pas je vous laisserez tranquille, mais si allez au même endroit que d'habitude et j'ai quelqu'un à voir ce soir.  
-Une amie ?  
-Plus ou moins  
-Ho je vois  
-22 heures c'est ça ?  
-Oui, à ce soir ma Luna  
-A ce soir 'rry, bonne journée."

Elle lui planta un baiser sur le front et il sortit de la chambre. Il but un nouveau café et sortit de l'appartement.

oOo

Le soir même à 22 heures précise il retrouva la blonde au point de rendez-vous. Une minute plus tard une voiture tourna au coin et s'arrêta devant eux, la portière s'ouvrit et les deux amis entrèrent.

"-Bonsoir Luna  
-Bonsoir Dray  
-Tu es vraiment belle ce soir  
-Merci beaucoup, je te retourne le compliment  
-Merci"

Durant la demi heure que durait le trajet les trois jeunes gens parlèrent un peu puis quand Draco se gara ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Ils commandèrent un verre et continuèrent de parler un peu, puis au bout du deuxième verre Luna s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver son "amie"

"-Ta meilleure amie sort avec ton ex ?  
-Elles sortent pas ensemble mais oui c'est ça  
-Elles ne sont pas ensemble ?  
-Comme toi et moi  
-Oui mais dans toi et moi, déjà il y a toi, Monsieur je-ne-m-engage-plus, et moi, et je n'aime personne. Toi et moi on ne veux pas se caser. Là on parle de Ginny et Luna. Ginny, Miss-engagement en personne, même au bout du premier date, et je sais de quoi je parler, et Luna où la personne la plus éthiquement correcte que je connaisse après Miss j'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul."

Harry rit.

"-Et bien elles peuvent encore nous surprendre. Luna est comme moi, elle ne veux pas d'engagement, je ne sais pas comment elle a convaincu Ginny mais elles ont l'air de bien le vivre toutes les deux.  
-Je vois ça. Sinon, t'es venu pour parler ? Sérieusement ?  
-Ça dépend, tu me paye un autre verre ?  
-C'que je ferais pas pour ton cul, répondit le blond en commandant un autre verre"

Harry sourit. Ils burent un dernier verre avant de retourner dans la voiture de Draco qui les attendait sur le parking où ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils aimaient ça, ils en avaient besoin.  
Vers 4 heures le blond déposa Harry devant chez lui et le brun retrouva sa meilleure amie devant.

"-Je t'attendais  
-Depuis longtemps ?  
-3 minutes !?  
-Ça va  
-Tu sors demain ?  
-Normalement, tu crois que j'ai un problème ?  
-Je sais pas. Au pire, on peux avoir un problème ensemble ?  
-Oui on peux"

Elle lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans la maison qu'ils partageait avec leurs amis et partirent se coucher.

"-Bonne nuit  
-Toi aussi"


End file.
